


The Young and Dowling Gallery

by CatofApocalypse, KashiMaadsen, PastelPenguins



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Art, Cursed content, Fanart, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 19:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashiMaadsen/pseuds/KashiMaadsen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Phineas and Ferb AU for Good Omens because why not?





	The Young and Dowling Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Character prompt list:  
(Roles can be different depending on the artist's liking, this list is my own's interpretation)  
Phineas - Adam Young  
Ferb - Warlock Dowling  
Baljeet. Isabella, Buford - The Them  
Candace - Sarah (Adam's sister in the book)  
Jeremy - ?  
Stacy - ?  
The parents - The Young  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz - Crowley  
Rodney - Ligur  
Poofenplotz - Dagon  
Roger Doofenshmirtz - Gabriel  
Secretary of Roger - Michael  
Perry the Platypus - Aziraphale  
Major Francis Monogram - Shadwel  
Carl the intern - Newton Pulsifer  
Vanessa - Anathema

**THE YOUNG AND DOWLING GALLERY**

A collection of arts from various artists for the Phineas and Ferb AU

**From Vivi (@catofapocalypse on Twitter)**

Crowley as Dr. Doof and Zira as Perry, because there is no better iconic duo

**From @omegahux on Twitter**

**From Kashi_Art**

More to come but I am just gonna edit-in another time.


End file.
